A Date With Sherlock Holmes
by crazhetalia
Summary: Eiric's and Sherlock's first date Fem!Harry


I left the Boys flat to go to mine, to start planning for my date with Sherlock tonight. As I enter my flat I felt the emptiness wash over me, Andy had taken Teddy for the weekend. Teddy would be turning five in a few months and would soon be going to pre-school, making this flat seem even lonelier and emptier than before. I walked into my bedroom, going to my closet. I opened the doors and gazed at all my clothes, my sense of fashion had been steadily been improving over the last few years. But, then again, that's what I get for dating a snobby Pureblood. I stood in front of my closet for what felt like hours, but was only forty minutes in reality.

I finally decided on my black and white, Hearts and Roses London strapless floral vintage dress, black Vince Camuto Cabanas, black rose earrings studs, and my mum's rose choker necklace. For my make-up I decided on my "I am Sin" Matte, Winter red lipstick with a white shimmery eye shadow. My hair would be placed into a lower bun with interweaving strands of hair making up the bun. I laid everything out, so I wouldn't waste time trying to find them. I sighed and cast a _**Tempus**_ with a flick of my fingers, 10:20 floated in front of my face for a good ten seconds before disappearing. I crossed my arms, looking around the flat trying to find or think of something to do until six. I finally decided to read the new potion book, Severus bought for me, though thick and bulky it only took me an hour and twenty minutes to read. I cursed my Ravenclaw habits, I found myself again looking for something to do. I wasn't allowed to call Teddy when he was visiting his grandparents, Mione and Ron were at work, and I've read all of my books, the flat was spotless, and I had no point in using my magic. Then, I remembered that the Boys flat was still a mess of books. I got up from the couch and rushed up to the Boys flat. I walked in without knocking and immediately started picking up books. Sherlock was laying on the couch, his hands steeple and his eyes closed. John was at the dining table typing away at his laptop, he stopped after I rushed in without saying a word to either of them.

"Eiric? What are you doing?" John asked a light frown on his face. I looked up from the crate of books I was reorganizing.

"Cleaning, John." I went back to work, picking up all the books and putting them into the tubs.

"Yes, I can see that, but why?" he came over and took the books out of my hands, putting them on the dining table. I crossed my arms and shuffled my feet.

"I'm bored, John. There's no case to work on, Teddy's at his maternal grandmother's, and I've read all my books! I can't use my magic and my flat is clean, so please, let me clean your flat." I begged making my eyes round and pouted out my lower lip. John was looking at me in shock and Sherlock was now watching us.

"What do you mean you can't use your magic?" John asked gob smacked. I looked away feeling uncomfortable. I walked over to the window that was close to the couch, just watching the people walking along the street.

"It's my own fault, really. The two years of alcohol and substance abuse damage my magical core. It couldn't handle the stress that was put on it and went wonky. I'm on the mend but it could be years until I'm back to normal." I hated myself for being so weak during those two years. It was like I took the back seat and let whatever I took that day have the driver seat. I looked down from the window to see a music stand with a piece of music sheet in the middle of being composed. I ran my fingers under the notes, humming them in my head.

"Violin," I said in realization after finishing humming the song. I turned to look at Sherlock, who was watching me still. "You'll have to play this for me when you finish it."

"Of course, Eiric." He nodded his head at me. I look back to John, who had cross his arms. I gave him my puppy dog eyes again, he shook his head at me.

"No, Eiric, you are not cleaning our flat." I jutted my hip out to one side, cross my arms, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is that a challenge, John?" I asked, my voice deathly calm and smooth. John stood up straight, feet a few inches apart, arms still crossed, and head tilted up a bit.

"Yes, it is." I smirked at him dangerously, I brought out my left arm and snapped my fingers. Books started zooming around going into tubs or back on the shelves in the room. Dust disappeared from the furniture, and the wood began to shine. Sherlock lab area was reorganized and cleaned. The kitchen was starting to look spotless.

"I thought you couldn't use magic!" John said while dodging a book. I looked over to him, "Simple house cleaning charms, they don't use much magic." I said with a do-what-I-want attitude. Once the flat was all clean, I looked around at the Boys with a dramatic smile,

"I'm going to see if the morgue has anything to do." I left the Boys flat and hop off to St. Bart's for a few hours.

TPSH

Once I got back to the flat it was already 6:30, meaning I only had an hour to get ready. I rushed to my bathroom and hopped into the shower. I shampooed and conditioned my hair with Lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. I used lavender scented body wash and shaved my legs and arm pits again. After that I hopped out and blow-dried my hair and started to weave the bottom half of my hair into the bun. I walked into my room and put on my strapless bra and panties. I, then slipped my panty hose on, I took my dress of the hanger and stepped into it. I slide it up my body and zipped it up once it was in place, sitting on the bed, I put on my high heels and zipped them up. I got up and walked into the bathroom again and started to apply my make-up. I put on a good layer of eye shadow, then, I put on my eyeliner winging it out at the end of my eye, and finished with mascara. Lastly, I applied my lipstick. As I walked out of bathroom, I started to put on my earrings, as I was about to put my necklace on there was a knock on my door. I hastily walked over to the door and open it. Sherlock was standing on the other side of the door, he was wearing his normal outfit with a burgundy purple button up shirt. His trench coat and scarf on already.

"Hi, I'm almost ready." I said with a smile to him. I put on my necklace and picked up my trench coat, shrugging it on. I walked back over to Sherlock and shut the door behind me, locking it. "Ready?" I looked to him.

"Yes, if I may?" he stuck out his arm, I nodded and looped my arm around his. We walked out of the building and to the restaurant.

"Anything to do at the morgue?" Sherlock asked me. I smirked at him, "Sadly, no, but I told Molly all about our little date tonight." Sherlock started laughing.

TPSH

Angelo's environment was warm, gentle conversation filled the air and was relatively peaceful, until Angelo saw us.

"Ah! Signorina Tristyn y Signor Holmes. Bienvenuto!" he said merrily, pecking both of us on our cheeks. "Vengono, this way, this way." He lead us to a table, the same table on the day I met Sherlock and John, only a glowing red candle and a rose now graced it. Once we took our coats and scarfs off, we started skimming through the menu though I knew Sherlock knew the menu by heart and was just doing it to seem normal. I looked from the menu to Sherlock's long fingers. Musician's fingers, I remembered the sheet of music from earlier.

"So have you always played the violin? How long have you been playing?" I rested my chin on top of my hands. He grinned and chuckled. _'He should smile more often.'_

"Since I was about Teddy's age. How long have you been dancing?" I raised my eyebrows in shock, "Who told you that I dance?" But before Sherlock could answer, Angelo came back over to our table and starts babbling in choppy Italian about how honored he was to have The-Girl-Who-Lived and The Great Sherlock Holmes at his restaurant and how he knew that we get together. I stared at him with wide eyes at his antics, I turned to look at Sherlock who had shared my look. All of a sudden, Angelo claps his hands and a waiter brings out a bottle of red wine and bread. Angelo poured some of the wine into our wine glasses and before he left, he told us to keep it PG. I clapped a hand over my mouth, feeling my cheeks burn a dusty rose pink. I turned to look at Sherlock, who also had a light dusting of red over his cheeks. We shared another look and started laughing lightly. I stared at the table, I didn't want to make Sherlock uncomfortable by sending the wine back, just because I needed to be dry didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy a glass. I saw his hands reach over to the bottle and heard the glasses clink. '_Please don't offer me a glass'_, I prayed. But I heard the chair scrape the tile and looked up. Sherlock was walking over to an elderly couple across the room and sat the bottle in the middle of the table and gave each a glass.

"Compliments of the house." He bowed and turned from the smiling couple and strode back over. Sitting down, he rested his elbows back on the table.

"Now that that distraction is taken care of, where were we again?" He asked rhetorically.

"I asked how you knew that I dance?" I asked again.

"I have my sources." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It was Teddy, wasn't it?" he looked at me for a few seconds. "Yes." I giggled.

"He would tell anyone that I dance, he absolutely loves it. When there's a good song on, I'll put him on my feet and teach him how dance." I smiled at him, "But where I learned how to dance was from my family." Sherlock's eyebrows lowered.

"I thought you said your family was dead." I smiled a secretive smile and took a sip of water.

"Family doesn't always mean blood." He gave me a crooked smile obviously remembering the first time I told him this. I noticed Angelo coming back over to us.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked us. I looked over to Sherlock to see if he was ready, he nodded so I went first.

"I'd like the Shrimp Alfredo, please." I said as I handed him the menu back.

"And I'll have the Mushroom Risotto." Sherlock gave him the menu as well. Angelo nodded and went back to the kitchen, probably to make our food himself.

"So, have you got any family?" I asked.

"Yes, an older brother and my mother." I perked up a bit at the mention of another male Holmes.

"What does he do for a living?" I looked at him with interests, he looked back at me, hesitantly. I tilted my head a bit confused, "Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No! What about you?" he asked quickly changing the topic.

"Oh, I have six brothers, all older and one younger sister, including their spouses which is so far three, then one niece, and then my mum and two dads." I said with a happy and proud smile, "Oh! And Teddy's grandmother." I quickly added on. Sherlock looked at me shocked. "You should see our Christmas's, it's chaotic but a good chaotic."

"That's a big family." He still looked shock.

"Yes, it is and I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked down at the table, then back up at Sherlock. I had no idea that I stared at him longer then I was going to.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow and gave me another crooked smile. My eyes widen in shock, I quickly looked away out the window feeling my cheeks heat up. "Eiric, what is it?"

"Nothing." I shook my head still not looking back to him. I felt a hand slide over the top of my left hand.

"Eiric, what is it?" he asked again but this time his voice was deeper. I looked back over to him.

"I've never met someone I couldn't read, but here you are, having a dinner date with me." I gave a breathy laugh. Sherlock gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, you aren't the only one." I looked at him in shock, "I can't read you either, every time I try it always adds up wrong, but now I know why." I gave him a confused look. "Eiric, you hide behind a mask. It like a security blanket for you. It's just nice to see the real you." I finally understood.

"I grew up in an environment where I was hated. I learned to keep to myself because no one out there care, but then I went to Hogwarts and everyone there cared and wanted to help but I didn't know how to open myself up to them. I couldn't trust most of them anyway, so I hid the true me and showed them what they wanted to see." He nodded, after that Angelo came out and gave us our food. The conversation lagged a bit after we got our food, but picked right back up after a couple of bites.

"So, why consulting detective, Sherlock?" I asked him after he swallowed his bite of food.

"I didn't want to be stuck at an desk for the rest of my life and I always love a good crime scene." He shrugged, "What about you?"

"In Hogwarts there were these crimes going on and I was the only one to actually do something about it, but later on I learned they were just tests for me. They were made to mold and shape me into the perfect little soldier, who would sacrifice themselves for the greater good." I speared a shrimp with my fork, "Everyone calls it my people saving thing, but the correct term would be Hero complex. I also suffer from survivor guilt at times. My dad was an Auror and my mum an Unspeakable, so I guess it's like our family business. I just wanted to do something I thought would make them proud of me."

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you, Eiric." I gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, Sherlock." He gave me a smile back and we went back to our food. I looked outside, chewing in thought. I was having a great time with Sherlock and I didn't want it to end after dinner. "Sherlock." I said after swallowing.

"Yes, Eiric?" he looked up from his almost finished plate.

"I'd like to take you somewhere, after we're done. Would that be okay?" I was actually full now, most of my food was gone.

"That's fine, where are we going if I may asked?" he put use utensils down and waved for the check.

"Surprise but you're going to love it!" he got up from his seat and helped me into my coat. I wait for him to pay, bouncing on my feet a bit. After he was done, he offered his arm to me again and we walked out of the restaurant.

"Which way do we need to go?" Sherlock asked me as the door swing shut behind us.

"Left!" I started to walk a bit faster, making Sherlock chuckle. Soon though we were running, our hands locked together, laughing till I stopped on a corner. The Leaky Cauldron was just on the other side of the road, I turned to Sherlock. "Can you see it?" I asked him pointing in the direction of the pub.

"The pub over there? Of course, I can see it. Who could miss that?" he looked at me confused. I just gave him a huge smile and dragged him across the street. As we entered the bell on the door ringed, alerting our present. Tom looked up to greet us, but paused when his eyes laid on us.

"Why, Miss. Potter, how could I be a service to ya?" he asked a beaming smile beginning to form on his face. I started pulling Sherlock in the direction of the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Ello, Tom! We just need to use the entrance." I said to him.

"Wonderful, have a good time." We were almost to the wall when he called back again, "Oh! Miss. Potter it's nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Tom." I waved to him. I turned back to Sherlock, who was staring at everything in wonder and curiosity. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, when I had it, I pulled out my wand and tapped on the bricks in front us in a pattern. I put my wand back into the holster on my arm and watched Sherlock's reaction to the wall parting, opening up to Diagon Alley. I laughed at him as his jaw dropped and his eyes widen in shock. I took his hand, "Sherlock Holmes, welcome to Diagon Alley!" I started walking to the shops around us showing them to him and explaining what they sold. "Would you like to go into one?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'd like to look at the book store." He said, I had a feeling that would be his favorite one here. We went in and just browsed around the shelves. We talked about this and that, he would ask me a questions and I would answer them. For once in my life I was at peace, it was just so different from the dates with Draco, he would only want to do what he wanted to do and he knew everything about the Wizarding World where Sherlock didn't and it was a wonderful change. Before we left the Flourish & Blotts, I bought Sherlock some potion books and some books on magic for him to read. I looked at Sherlock's watch to check the time, it was almost midnight. "Would you like to get some ice cream and walk around some more before we head back to home, Sherlock?" I looked up to him.

"That'd be fine, I find myself not ready to leave yet." He looked so peaceful and younger than usual. I was glad that he trust me enough to be himself. I took him to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for our desert. I got myself a scope of strawberry ice cream and chocolate cone, while Sherlock got two scopes of vanilla with chocolate sauce on top cone. We walked around again, arm in arm, just enjoying the peace and quiet while eating our frozen treat. We were about to pass the twins shop, I stopped walking making Sherlock halt in his spot.

"I'd like to go into this shop, Sherlock." I gave him a secretive smile when he nodded his head in agreement. As we stepped through the door into the candy coloured light, an enchanted rocket whizzed by Sherlock's head and exploded into colourful bits of confetti and glitter. He yelped in surprise, well even the mighty Sherlock Holmes could be caught off guard.

"Hey! Eiric!" I looked up and on the balcony, I saw the mischievous grins of the famous Weasley twins.

"Hi, Fred! Hello, George!" I waved and with a pop, they apparated in front of us.

"How's Teddy doing?" George asked as I hugged them both.

"Just fine." I smiled.

"Who's the bloke?" Fred asked, poking Sherlock with his wand.

"Boys, this is Sherlock Holmes." I linked arms with him as they all shook hands. "Sherlock, these are my older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, they own this shop."

"If we'd had known you were bringing a date, we'd have set off our new rockets!" George laughed, with Fred joining in.

"Eiric!" I turned my head to see Angelina and Alicia running towards me. I let go of Sherlock and ran to them.

"Angelina! Alicia! Oh Merlin, I've missed you two!" I hugged them both, laughing. "How are you guys? Have the twins been behaving for you both?" I asked, "Cause they can be right buggers when they want to be!" the three of us broke into laughter at the two indignit "Oi's!" that were yelled. "Sherlock, I'm going to go over there and catch up with these two, you stay with Fred and George. I'll be back in a tick." I walk away with the girls, just talking about what's been going on in our life. We walked back over to the boys about fifty-five minutes later. Sherlock looked very tense and edgy. "Sherlock, is everything okay?" I place a hand on his arm.

"I didn't like your perfume yesterday." He clamped his hand over his mouth like he was trying to cut off a gushing river. I raised an eyebrow, "You said that you liked it."

"I lied, it made you smell like a middle aged librarian." Fred and George were now laughing hysterically behind me.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to by me a new bottle. Ta boys." I said leading Sherlock out of the store, but before the door shut complete, "I'm telling mum, Fred, George!" I looked over my shoulder to see that their faces had drain of all colour and had frighten looks on them, I gave them a smirk. As soon as we touched the cobble stone he said, "I don't think I like them, but I respect their methods of interrogation."

"Merlin, Sherlock, I'm so sorry about them but that's how they usually are. I should have warned you about them and their tricks." We started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No, it's fine. I understand why they did it." He gave me a light smile.

"Oh? What they do?" I asked, curious now. He chuckled lightly.

"They gave me a pastry and apparently it had a truth serum in it that lasted about an hour. You and the other two girls came over when I had about five minutes left . . . it's why I said the perfume thing." He wince a bit at that part, "But they did it with the intention of knowing about my plans with you, if I was serious about this and not playing you." He looked to me, "They told me about your ex-fiancé and what happen." I stopped in shock at this.

"Sherlock . . ." I had no idea what to say.

"I would like to hear the true version though, theirs was a bit bias in my opinion, but when you're ready, Eiric." We stood there for about a minute, looking at each other. I, then stepped forward and hugged him, he return the hug.

"Thank you, Sherlock." I whispered.

"You're most welcome, Eiric." He whispered back. I stepped away a bit and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm ready to go home, what about you?" I could see in his eyes that he was happy that I thought of Baker Street and him as home.

"Yes, I have to leave for Minsk in the morning . . . well, at nine today." I nodded remembering that he had a case. "May I, mi'lady?" he offered his arm with a slight mocking bow, I gave a lively giggle.

"Why of course, good sir." I mocked curtsies. We both laughed as we walked through the entrance again and out of The Leaky Cauldron. Sherlock hailed for a taxi and we took that back to Baker Street. Once we got to Baker Street, we stepped out of the cabby. I wait by the end of the stairs as Sherlock paid the driver. He walked over to me and we walked up the stairs to the front door. He unlocked and opened it to let me go through first. He shut the door behind him and walked me to my flat door. We stood there for a good minute, "I had a wonderful night, Sherlock." I spoke first.

"I did as well, Eiric." He took my hand and kissed the end of my knuckles. "I would love to do it again."

"I would like that." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sherlock. Be careful on your trip." I opened my door. "Oh, and it was nice to see the real you too." He gave me crooked smile and a wink.

"Goodnight, Eiric and I will be." I shut the door behind me and sagged against the wall on the stairs. I gave a happy sigh.

'_I'm falling for the world's only Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes. Who would have thought it?'_

Author Note: Hey, Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had a really bad case of writers block with this one shot. And I know Sherlock may be a bit AUish or just very out of character and I apologize for but I have no idea how he would act on a date. I've also have had a few kind of rude reviews about Eiric's name. Both her first and middle name are Celtic so they do come from England, and I know their weird but I don't follow trends like naming every Fem!Harry Potter with an H name or leaving it Harry. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you should research the names to see where they come from before telling me that there dumb and what not. I spent a month looking into names and their means, so please don't be disrespectful about them, again not trying to be rude or a bitch. I just had to put that out there. Thank you for reading and please review! Ta for now!


End file.
